


guns hidden under our petticoats

by thestartoftime



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, OT3, actually it was supposed to be an arm wrestle but my muse made me punch the guy im sorry, they requested a bar fight with danny x anyone so i could NOT RESIST THE PULL OF THE OT3, this is my fic for the carmilla holiday gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestartoftime/pseuds/thestartoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes her girlfriends out to the bar, kisses, cuteness, and violence ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guns hidden under our petticoats

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my gift for the carmilla holiday's gift exchange, made for my giftee, ggungabyfish!! i hope you like it.
> 
> p.s. i'm thinking about writing a multi chapter AU fic for this ot3, so if you like this and want to see more, please leave a review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In her defense, Danny really has no idea how she ends up driving to a bar with her two girlfriends on a Wednesday night. 

She looks into her mirror at the back, and makes eye contact with Carmilla, who lets out a displeased huff and slumps further down in her seat. 

“I still don’t see why Laura gets to sit up front and I don’t,” Carmilla mumbles out of the corner of her mouth, lower lip stuck slightly out in her signature pout. “I feel like a child.”

“That’s because there’s only two seats up front, and Laura won the coin toss,” Danny explains patiently, eyes trained on the road as she answers her brooding girlfriend from the drivers seat.

“Well then, I don’t see why I couldn’t drive, I mean-” 

“Carmilla, I’ve seen you drive and it’s terrifying. You drive like a bat out of-,” Danny cuts herself off when she hears Laura’s surprised giggle and can practically feel Carmilla’s raised eyebrow digging into her spine. “You know what I meant!”

“Oh, trust me honey, I did.” Carmilla leans forward in her seat and lightly runs her fingers over the back of Danny’s neck, making her shiver, before Carm nips her lightly on the shoulder. Danny let out a loud squeak and Laura pushes Carmilla off her, laughing lightly. 

“Carm, she’s driving!”

“But you’re not,” Carmilla observes, leaning over the seat again, this time to kiss Laura on the mouth in a way that makes Laura laugh quietly against her lips and Danny’s knees go weak. 

“Still driving!” Danny insists, but both of her girlfriends ignore her as Carmilla’s hands gently cup Laura’s face and the tiny girl weaves her arms around the vampires neck. Carmilla breaks off the kiss and Laura whines. “Sorry Cupcake. Wouldn’t want us to bother our jolly green giant while she’s driving.” 

Carm’s voice drips with sarcasm, and Danny’s about to reply when she sees the turn for the bar, and makes it, pulling into the parking lot. 

“Finally,” Carm mumbles, unbuckling her seatbelt and applying a fresh coat of red lipstick. “Don’t forget, I’m driving home. You two lightweights better be grateful.”

Danny wants to argue- Carmilla really does drive like a bat out of hell, vampire jokes aside, but while alcohol has the usual dizzying effect on her and Laura, Carmilla’s vampire abilities keep alcohol from effecting her at all, much to Danny’s love of drinking contests’ displeasure. 

She steps out of the car and hurries around to the other side to open Laura’s door for her. The tiny girl sighs, slinging her bag over her shoulder and taking Danny’s extended hand. “I can open doors myself!” Laura insists, craning her neck to look up at the much taller girl. Danny smiles down at her as they begin to walk towards the entrance “I know,” she says, and feels her smile grow even wider as Laura pulls her down to her height to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Carmilla huffs loudly behind them, so Danny lets go of Laura’s hand to grab the other girl, pressing her lips against the vampires and working her mouth against Carmilla’s until the other girl moans. Danny pulls away. “Better?” she asks, and this time it’s her turn to raise an eyebrow as Carmilla blinks away the dumbstruck look Danny left behind on her to interlace her hand with the taller girl’s. “Better,” she affirms, nodding, and all three of them step into the bar, hands clasped tightly together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny has always had a bit of a temper. It started in kindergarten, when she punched a little boy in the face for stealing her soccer ball, continued through middle school, when she flipped a desk over on top of a boy who wouldn’t just take no for an answer, and didn’t even end in high school, when she got suspended for pushing half the boy’s lacrosse team into the pool (she regrets nothing. they all had it coming.). 

So when Laura’s on her way back to their table with the third round of drinks (a beer for Danny, aged scotch for Carmilla, and a hard lemonade for herself) and some jackass takes it upon himself to wolf whistle and pinch Laura’s butt as she walks by, Danny’s at his table almost as fast as Carmilla is (which, considering vampire speed, is saying something). She widens her eyes at Carmilla, who backs up, scowling and crossing her arms. Danny can take care of this, and she and Carm both know that the vampire tends to go a little overboard when it comes to her girlfriends, and Danny really isn’t in the mood to have to hide a dead body tonight.

She slams her hands down on the greasy biker’s table, making his drink shake and slosh onto him a bit as he scrambles to catch it.

“Hi,” she starts off conversationally, “Who the fuck do you think you are?” 

The man scowls up at her, rolling his eyes. “Dumb dyke bitch,” he mutters under his breath, and Danny pretends not to hear him. 

“Hey, do you want to arm wrestle? Unless you’re afraid to lose, you know.”

The biker looks very confused, but leans forward to take Danny’s outstretched hand, his pride getting the best of him. Once hand connects with hers, she smiles at him brightly. 

“Your mistake,” she says, as her other hand flies towards his face, and his head whips around just in time for her fist to connect with his nose. She feels the tiny bones crunch under her fist and smiles in satisfaction. 

The smile doesn’t leave her face for the rest of the night, not when they get kicked out of the bar, not when Laura bandages her bruised knuckles and scolds her, not when Carmilla does indeed drive home like the devil is hot on their tail, and certainly not when both her girlfriends trail kisses down her body, their red hot mouths setting her on fire from within. Danny's always had a temper, but it's never had this kind of perk. She could get used to it, she decides.


End file.
